The Quiver 1
by RoleDoesStoriesJesus
Summary: A superhero/vigilante from Queens, born with a disability that turns out to be an advantage, wich with a little bit of mechanical help, he uses in his life of fighting crime.


**Jay took his dart and threw it. He hit 20 near the inner ring. He squints his eyes.**

 **"W-Wha-What did I hit ?"-** Jay asks still squinting

 **"Well damn, a 20 near bullseye."-** Ray looks at the dartboard then back at Jay **"You aim pretty damn good for a blind guy."**

 **"I'm not blind, I'm just... uhh."-** Jay starts but gives up.

 **"Soo are you done with your exercise or what ? Why the hell are you even doing this ?"-** Ray asks before taking a sip from his mountain dew **"Ohhh fuck yes."**

 **"I'm practicing my precision, it makes my condition better I guess. I have been since I was born."-** Jay squints and notices a green blurr in Jay's hand **"The hell you drinking ?"**

 **"Liquid of our salvation."-** Ray says while throwing an unopened mountain dew to Jay

 **Jay opens the can and sips it.**

 **"Mmm, damn. DAT SHIT GOOD !"-** Jay yells

 **"Yea my boiiiiiiiii. Aint' nothing like a good MOUNTAIN DEW !"-** Ray yells

 **"Yeeeeeeeeeee..."-** Jay starts and is joined by Ray **"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea."**

 **"Get the fuck out. Get the fuck out of my house."-** Jay says suddenly

 **"M'kay dude m'kay, I'm going."-** Ray says while exiting the basement

 **Jay is an 18 year old teen living in his parents basement in Queens. Their parents never enter it. He is tall and of an average weight. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. He is not really in the best shape. Ever since he can remember everything he saw was a blurr. His deceased brother said that he was born with it. His mother on the other hand said that cancers dont see very well. They dont have the best relationship. They are poor and didnt even considered fixing Jays eyesight. Up until now that is. Jay started saving money back when he was only 8, and up until today, with more small time jobs he could count, he saved up wopping 25 000 dollars. He hoped that it would be enough to fix his eyesight, if it could be fixed. He went to the doctor for him to examine his condition. After the exam doctor walked up in the room looking at his paper with confusion.**

 **"So, doctor, I hope my condition is fixable."-** Jay says filled with enthusiasm

 **"I, um, no."-** the doctor says

 **"Wait wha ?"-** Jay asks confused

 **"You heard me, no, it's not."-** says doctor semi-arrogantly

 **"U fokken wot m8 ?"-** Jay says

 **"I have never seen anything quite like this. I mean the area of the brain responisble for eyesight is active, and more than active, like 300% more. Yet you still claim to have a blurred sight. I dont see why you would lie, I have no explanation, Its incredible."-** the doctor says

 **"So now what ?"-** Jay says

 **"I dont know."-** the doctor says

 **Jay looks at the doc with a blank expression.**

 **"I must send this to my supervisors. If there will be anything else furthermore we will keep you posted."-** the doctor says

 **Jay went home. He spent the rest of the day in his house being miserable. Bla bla terrorists attack in Boston, Manhattan and Philadelphia in the same night bla bla, new vigilante in Detroit blaaa. Negativity is killing him. Even on TV, the place where everyone can be entertained, its full of it. Even the vigilanties, the fact that there are needed is disgusting. Jay is suprised by a knock. Jay walks to the door and opens it. He is met with a suited man holding a small briefcase.**

 **"Well hello there. Jason Jager is that right ? I am here concerning your earlier eye examination."-** the man in the suit enters

 **"Umm yeah. Who the hell are you."-** Jay asks

 **"I am the one that will help you and your condition. Please have a seat."-** the man in the suit motiones Jay to sit

 **"And how is that ?"-** Jay asks while sitting down

 **"Well mister Jager, you were born with something. With a gift. You were born with mutated visual cortex. Your brain can process so much detail, ultraviolet, infrared, colors people can't even imagine. Unfortunately you can't use this gift, whilst your visual cortex is mutated like, your eyes aren't as much. They can only intake a fraction of the information your visual cortex can actually process. This leaves a kind of blank space, causing the blurry vision. I have something that can help you with that."-** the man in the suit says while opening the briefcase

 **"You still have'nt answeared the question of "who the hell are you !?"."-** Jay says loudly

 **"I am Mr. Carlton. I work for a branch of a private science organization. Human Enhancment Department, HED for short. My particilar branch looks for already enhanced individual like yourself, in search of possible allies and favours."-** Mr. Carlton lifts up the mechanical like glasses with black glass from the briefcase **"As I said you have an overwhelming flow of information that bombard your eyes, with these those will be nummed down. These glasses will block out 60% of the information you recieve. Your eyesight will improve singnificantly, as will probably your precision. Here you go."**

 **Mr. Carlton hands Jay the black and blue glasses. Jay puts them on and sees completly for the first time. It was kind of shocking. He can see every little thing in great detail. He looks at his hand and sees his fingerprints in great detail. He looks around his room. He looks at the empty mountain dew. When he focused at it, it literally zoomed in. He jumped.**

 **"Settle down now, you better get used to seeing."-** Mr. Carlton says

 **"Woah, this is awesome."-** Jay says

 **"You may keep them until time being."-** Mr. Carlton says

 **"Waiiit wait whats the catch ?"-** Jay says while taking off the glasses squinting in the process

 **"Well, lets just say you are in our debt now. We will keep you posted."-** says while getting up and walking to the door

 **"Umm, ok, thanks. Goodbye ."-** Jay says

 **Mr. Carlton leaves. Jay puts the glasses back on, takes the dart and throws it at the dartboard. Bullseye. "Well hot damn" he thought to himself. Later that night he went out, with his new sunglasses. People looked at him weirdly, since it was night and he wore sunglasses. He tried things the cool kids always did. He went into clubs, drank some alcohol, smoked a joint or two ect. After some time he got tired of that shit and headed home. It was awesome tough, he could zoom in on girls' asses and titties. Uncharacteristic of him, he got bored. While going home he saw a fist in the distance going down on somebody. After few moments he focused at it and it zoomed in. He saw four people, one laying down, one hitting the other laying down and other two watching them and laughing. He zooms out and realises that they are acctualy pretty far away. He started running towards them. While running he grabbed a trash can lid. Once ten meters away he threw the lid as if it was a shield and hit the man beating the other on the back of his neck. The man fell over, while the others pulled out their grasshopper knives. Jay stopped for a second and examined the two men. In an instance he noticed every small detail and that one of them had a gun belt. They lunged at him. One of them slashed at Jay. He dodged and immediatly returned with a punch in the neck. The man gagged and fell to his knees. The other guy tried to stab Jay in his stomach. Jay bend and headbutted the man so hard that he knocked him out cold, but his glasses also fell off. He once again sees a blurr. He turns around quickly and recognises the man on his knees slowly getting back up. He kicked his head as if it was a football. He knocked him out. Jay scrambeled down to find his glasses. When he put him on he saw that the man that was being beaten was gone. He turned around and saw the three men laying down and holding themself in pain. He walks away, home. He lays down and looks at the celling, watching every little imperfection on it. He just did something positive, he actually saved someone. God damn. Its like all those comic book characters. Holy shit, he could be like a superhero or something like that. The next day he went out and bought some pvc pipes, piece of leather, some leather belts, razors and slim steel sticks. He made a bow with pvc pipes and arrows with steel sticks and razors. He turned around and shot at the dartboard on the other end of the room. Bullseye. Aaaand he just fucked up his dartboard, great. He took the leather and the belts and made a quiver. He put on a brown bandana, a skii mask, his glasses, gloves and a leather jacket. That night he went out, patroling the Queens. Unfortunately he found nothing in the 3 miles radius he patroled. Just as he was about to quit he hear something behind him. He turns around and sees nothing, then suddenly a white van screetches around the corner, with one door opened. He starts speeding towards Jay. He scanns it and sees a black man with red gloves holding onto a truck. He quickly draws his bow and aims. He was hesitant about who to shoot. He examined the black man on the truck. He had a body armor, a head scarf, an eye mask and red mma gloves. No weapons, no nothing. After few seconds a man leaned from the passenger seat and aimed a gun at the Masked Vigilante. At that moment Jay decided to shoot the vans tier. He shot the tier and the van got out of control. The van fell to its side and slided down the road. From the back of the truck bags of white powder fell off. Cocaine he thought to himself, sure glad he didnt shoot the black guy. The Masked Vigilante jumped before he could be crushed by the van. Out of the van three people crawled, all wearing weaponry. Jay jumped behind a car to protect himself from the bullets. He heard them speak in russian. Once they stopped he quickly took an arrow and shot one russian in the shoulder. He quickly took another and shot the other one. The third one tough pulled his AK-47 up and was about to shoot Jay. The Masked Vigilante punched him from behind, he hit his spine. The third russian got limb and fell down on the ground. Jay walked to him.**

 **"I uhh, hi ?"-** Jay says while pulling the ski mask down

 **"Hello ?"-** the Masked Vigilante asks

 **"You are the one from the news right ? The masked guy or something."-** Jay says

 **"The Masked Vigilante, yes."-** the Masked Vigilante says

 **"Wait aren't you supposed to be up in Manhattan or something ?"-** Jay asks

 **"Yes but I was on a mission here. What's your name again ?"-** the Masked Vigilante asks

 **"I'm Ja-. I uh, call me JJ."-** Jay says

 **"Alright JJ, I could use your help. Help me get the cocaine bags. We need to burn them."-** the Masked Vigilante says

 **"Alright."-** JJ says

 **They started picking up the bags and putting them in the front of the van. After some time they put every bag in the front seats. JJ started dragging passed out and injured russians away from the van. He pulled out the arrows out of them.**

 **"Soo how are we going to burn it ?"-** JJ asks

 **The Masked Vigilante pulls out a grenade from his pocket.**

 **"Like this."-** the Masked Vigilante while raising up the grenade

 **"You keep a handgrenade in your pocket ?"-** JJ asks

 **The Masked Vigilante glances at JJ. He walks up to the van, throws a grenade inside and shuts the door. He ran and jumped behind a car where JJ sat as well. The grenade exploded and so did the van, going up in flames.**

 **"Well, my job is done here. I'll be on my way. You should clear out too, the police will come shortly."-** the Masked Vigilante says

 **"Yeah good idea. Hey if you need any help, you know, just look me up, ok ?"-** JJ asks

 **The Masked Vigilante turns.**

 **"Umm, yeah, sure. You too."-** the Masked Vigilante says

 **"Alright, see you."-** JJ says while the Masked Vigilante walks away

 **JJ looked at the burning van for few minutes, looking at the flames. He was standing in front of the van.**

 **"Nice lad."-** JJ says in his head

 **Suddenly he noticed a flash behind him. He turns and sees a man with a camera. He quickly ran away before he could photo him again. He made few circles and went trough narrow streets to avoid him being followed and/or to run into the police. He sneaked back to his basement. He went to sleep.**

 **"Well shit."-** Jay says while looking at the newspaper.

 **"Hero or a villian ?" was the first page of newspapers. Above the red and black title there was the picture of Jay in his costume backs turned. He was in front of a van on fire and the quiver was clearly visable.**

 **"A man with a quiver was caught at act yesterday night in Queens. This photo was taken in front of a van that went out in flames, due to an explosive device. It is presumed it was full of cocaine, since large burned ammounts were found in and around the wreckage. Three people of russian origin were found at the wreckage. They are believed to be linked to the russian mob. All three were hospitilazed immediatly. Two of them recieved stab like wounds, presumed to be from arrows. The third one has a fractured spine, doctors are still struggling to keep him alive. The confusion comes because Manhattans Masked Vigilante was seen in the area fleeing. Some speculate that they might be in a conflict with one another. The question is what are his intentions. The question only he can answear."-** the paper said

 **Jay looked at the paper for a minute. He threw it away and looked at himself in the mirror. "What are my intentions ?" he repeated in his head. He took the bow made out of PVC and looked at it. He returned his gaze back to the mirror. "I know exatcly what my intentions are." he said in his head while a small smile appeared on his face.**


End file.
